


Lay Me Down In A Field of Flowers

by karainunderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Bottom Louis, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Harry, Rutting, Smut, Soul Bond, clan au, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karainunderland/pseuds/karainunderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't expect the whirlwind of longing that sent through his body as he laid eyes on the short omega with the golden brown hair. If that wasn't enough, the boys blue eyes landed on his own. The moment it happened happen Harry wanted him and he would do whatever it took to make it be so.<br/>--<br/>Louis was never around many people, being hidden away for so long made him quiet but he stole everyone's affections the way he was. He happened to steal the affections of one particular alpha that Louis had only heard stories about and when the little omega happened to fall into the arms of the boy with the curly hair there was no getting out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down In A Field of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> First alpha/beta larry fic! THIS WORK IS ON AO3 ONLY. If you see this work anywhere else please let me know! I've had people steal my writing before and I'd appreciate it if it didn't happen again!

"Harold! It's nearly noon, you must get up now. Guests will be here in a few hours!" Harry pushed his face into his pillow with a loud groan, "Now Harold. An alpha does not sleep in. Zayn set out your clothing. I expect you down in the hall in an hour." His mother spoke quite loudly through the thick wooden door as he rubbed his eyes, finally sitting up in bed. 

It was his Twenty fourth birthday party, not that Harry was excited. He was very fond of people and socializing but for some odd reason parties were never his thing. His mother always took every opportunity to celebrate simple things. Harry and his sister, Gemma, assume it's to distract herself with their father away on business. 

"Finally you're up." A loud voice boomed and he was flopped down upon by a blonde haired boy, "Me and Zayn thought we'd have to drag you out to the party!" 

"Niall. You're suffocating me." Harry growled and hit his Irish friend with a pillow, the two wrestling about on the bed as another voice coughed. Zayn stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes at the two. 

"Honestly. You would think Niall would be torn to shreds at the point if it were anyone else but you Harold." The raven haired boy laughed, coming over and slipping down into the large chair in the Curly haired boy's room. "You're the alpha yet your mother intimidates me more, my friend. She says if we don't have you ready soon she'll skin us both."

The three boys chuckled and Harry got up, stretching and pulling his loose pants on. "Alright, alright. I'll be down in a bit ok? Go make sure Gemma is up as well. She's worse than I am."

"Niall will go. Besides I have news to tell you." Zayn looked over at the two, Niall got up and left; leaving the two boys in peace. "You do know your mother invited several omegas to the party tonight yes? That means-"

"That means there will be omegas there and I should control myself, blah blah and blah. Besides, you of all people know I don't like women. Not exactly my taste." Harry brushed his curly hair back from his face as he got dressed. His black dress shirt hung loose on his body, the pants he tossed aside and pulled a rather tight pair on which he tucked in his his black calf high boots. 

"It's different this time Harry, please. God- fucking fix your collar." Zayn scoffed and got up, fixing the taller boys shirt and helped him tight the clan red sash around his waist. "Did a good job picking his out for a beta, didn't I? Considering how all you wear is black anyways."

Harry smoothed out his clothes as Zayn put the clan's crest on his shirt. Harry hated dressing up, but his mother begged for this to be a party where he would be proper. He looked over at his beta with a eyebrow raised, "Look alright, yeah?"

"Dashing. Now pay attention. The Tomlinson clan is coming to this party Harry." 

"So? I know Lottie, if that's what you're getting at. Besides she's a beta and-"

"Not what I meant. They have an older son. He's eighteen and you know it's not uncommon for omegas to be kept secret till they are of age."

Harry's head shot up as he looked at Zayn, "A male omega? Zayn there hasn't been one in decades. Let alone in a near by clan. I mean there is grimshaw but-"

"Exactly. He will be coming tonight and I expect our future alpha to behave and make a good impression. And to not be so arrogant to him. You do not want to offend this one, Harry."

"I'll behave well, okay? Keep the cursing to a minimum and what not. Besides, shouldn't be too difficult to sway him right?"

"I don't know about this one, Harry. From what I've heard he isn't easily persuaded. He even turned down Aiden."

"Nick's brother? Don't blame him. His a terrible alpha and-" Harry chuckled and he opened the terrace door, hearing a soft barking noise, "Miki!" A small red fox trotted in with a swaying tail, Harry picked up his animal and scratched his ears. The small fox had taken a liking to Harry as a young boy and eventually he just stayed as Harry's own. "Was wondering where you were off to this morning."

"Focus! Harry, please. Do not mess this up. Besides, it's not like Nick is the classiest omega." Zayn snapped at him, "besides no flirting with Nick tonight either. He's promised to someone already and I know you two haven't been so innocent with one another."

"Nothing wrong with a casual lay, Malik. Besides if it makes you feel better, I won't tonight ok?" Harry set the fox down on the bed and turned to his friend. "Promise."


End file.
